<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the blackest day by murderfuel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755189">the blackest day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderfuel/pseuds/murderfuel'>murderfuel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Attempted Murder, Blood, Death, Gen, Murder, Non-Graphic Violence, Revenge, hxhoctober, killua fucking loses it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:42:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderfuel/pseuds/murderfuel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua thought he could get over the trauma his family had given him; he was so very wrong. When his world starts to crash and burn yet again, he seeks revenge on his family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the blackest day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my submission for day one of hxhoctober: revenge !!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Killua wished he wasn’t a Zoldyck.</p>
<p>He hated everything about his family; from the way his parents inflicted pain on Killua and his siblings, imprinting the thought that they deserved everything that happened to them, the way they killed for fun, with no real reason behind it besides money, he hated the way they manipulated everyone and everything.</p>
<p>He craved an escape.</p>
<p>And like an angel had granted his wish; he finally escaped. He left their reins and started a new life with Gon.</p>
<p>Some days it still felt like he was under their control; wrapped tightly around their fingers.</p>
<p>The urge to kill never left. Every time even the littlest thing happened, Killua sought to kill. He wanted to feel the slick feel of blood gracing his skin as bodies fell in front of him. He wanted to watch the life drain from eyes as his victims took their final breaths. He wanted to ruin anything and everything in his path.</p>
<p>Nothing could fill the void inside of him that murder left behind.</p>
<p>Except for Gon. Gon helped him get over the pain Killua’s family left behind. Gon was like the sun; so bright and blinding that Killua couldn’t help but wince in pain at the imprint Gon left. He loved Gon with every bit of his heart. Gon was the one person that could help Killua get over his past.</p>
<p>Gon was gone now; off with his family.</p>
<p>Killua was all alone; Alluka had left him to figure out who she was without her family years prior. Killua’s days became lonelier, he drank his murderous habits away. Now he was 18, with no clue as to who he was.</p>
<p>He took up all sorts of Hunter activities to aid him through the pain. Nothing was working.</p>
<p>He needed to remove the only source of his pain. He needed to kill his family.</p>
<p>His journey to his former childhood home was a quick one. Within days of forming his plan, he was at the testing gates, opening them without a struggle. </p>
<p>His head was running on murderous intent; he didn’t stop to think before he killed another one of his family’s butlers. Blood splattered on his face and clothes, painting a gruesome picture.</p>
<p>Death lingered in the air as he moved further into the mansion.</p>
<p>He was so close to his family, he could feel it.</p>
<p>The gentle air of fresh kills clung to Killua’s body like an expensive perfume; enveloping him, covering him in all of its glory. The more bodies that fell, the more Killua desired to kill again. Such a strong rush was overcoming him. Murder was so wrong yet it felt so, so right.


Kalluto and Milluki don't need to be in the family any longer, Killua thought. They would be better off on their own, far away from the troublesome Zoldyck household. Alluka was free, Killua was free, Kalluto and Milluki could be free if they complied with Killua’s orders.


But Killua should not get ahead of himself. Before he can save Kalluto, before he can save Milluki before he is too far gone, he needs to kill the rest of his family.</p>
<p>His skin crawled with anticipation. Kikyo was only a few meters away. So close, he could practically feel her dying in his arms already.


“Mother?” Killua said in the sweetest voice he could muster. </p>
<p>Kikyo was perched on a chair, legs thrown lazily over the armrest. Her head perked up at Killua’s voice, a soft smile spreading across her face. Though her eyes were hidden. they lit up at the sound of her son’s voice.</p>
<p>“Killua! Oh, how I’ve missed you!” She repositioned herself upright. “Are you back for good now?” </p>
<p>Killua moved closer to his mother, wrapping his arms around her waist in a warm embrace. “Yes, I am,” He lied.</p>
<p>He sent a wave of electric shocks into her body and watched in awe as her body shook and jerked. Her body went limp as she took her final breath. It was a shame, really; a trained assassin meeting her demise at the hands of her son. She should’ve known better. Killua had stabbed her many years before, expressing his hatred for her. Yet, a small piece of her still believed that he loved her. Under all of those cruel layers, she had a mother’s heart.</p>
<p>A small piece of Killua felt bad for her. </p>
<p>Killua wished Illumi was home; things would be so much easier that way. Illumi would be a nice warmup kill before the main event of killing his parents. But no, Illumi was off, continents away, mourning the death of his lover.</p>
<p>Killua would never forget the suffering Illumi put him through. The needle in his head telling him what to do and making him go mad at the simplest situations. A stroke of luck had struck Killua with making him aware of the needle’s presence in him.</p>
<p>His thoughts were a sloppy mess of Illumi’s during that time. Killua despised that with all of his being. He and Illumi almost never agreed on anything. </p>
<p>The end of his troubles was nearing. He just had to kill his father and grandfather. That shouldn’t be too difficult right? Killua had been training for years, mastering his Nen, improving by the minute. Silva and Zeno were strong, but could they match Killua’s newfound skill?


Killua strolled down the long hallways, peeking in each room for his family. The lights above him were dimmed, casting a soft, golden glow on his face. Shadows danced up and down the walls. The soft dripping of water droplets falling on the tile was the only sound in the house. The normal chatter was gone; everyone who was all smiles and laughs was gone, either dead or lucky enough to have left the home prior to Killua’s rampage.</p>
<p>Soft violin chords sounded through the air. Silva and Zeno were near. Killua took in a long inhale before walking into the room.


Silva sat crosslegged on a rug, playing the violin tenderly. Zeno critiqued Silva’s every note. Nothing satisfied him. Something always needed fixing. </p>
<p>Silva sat his violin bow down and regarded Killua.</p>
<p>“I’m quite impressed with how many people you have killed tonight.” Shit. How did he know? Silva chuckled at Killua’s worried expression.


“You think I wouldn’t know how many people you killed? I could feel your bloodlust from miles and miles away. I thought I taught you how to hide that. It seems that I failed you. My apologies. Now I have but one question. You came in here to kill me, is that correct?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Killua choked out.</p>
<p>Silva frowned, his eyebrows knitting in disappointment. “That’s a shame. I thought you were better than this, Killua. After all that I have done for you? I let you leave. I let you go off on your own to figure out what your purpose in life is. And you pull this stunt? You have shamed our family, Kil. I’m afraid I can’t let you walk free.” He said. Zeno dashed behind Killua and stuck his hand through the young boy’s chest.</p>
<p>He pulled it out and retracted his claws as Killua collapsed onto the floor.</p>
<p>Blood poured out of Killua like a gushing fountain; a sea of a sickly crimson. Shaky breaths escaped his lips as he slowly faded into the bright light.</p>
<p>In his last moments he could only think of one thing; Gon. What would the young boy say and feel like at the news of his best friend’s death? Surely he would be wrecked. Killua knew that it was going to be his fault if Gon fell off the rocker. If only he hadn’t sought revenge, if only he resisted the urge to kill again, if only he had truly escaped his past.</p>
<p>Things could’ve ended up pleasant if Killua was a different person.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>as always, reviews appreciated</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>